It Was You
by gleekypotterr
Summary: Future!fic - Kurt and Blaine have been separated for five years, but some terrible news brings them back together. T for language and implied sexual content; character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a future!fic and it's extremely different from everything else that I've written. **

**It's going to be two, maybe three chapters. **

**You might need tissues?**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was noon when Blaine got the call.<p>

"Hello?" he answered his cell inquisitively, not recognizing the number.

A pause on the other line, then.

"…Blaine?"

Blaine froze. That voice… it was unmistakable.

But it was also a voice he hadn't heard in five years.

He cleared his throat and said softly, "…Kurt?"

The voice on the other line wavered a bit as Kurt replied, "I – I really need to talk to right now. I know it's been – oh god, it's been forever, but I just – I need – I have to talk to you. In person. Today."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise and confusion.

"Wait, are you not in LA? I'm still in New York…"

"I still live in LA, but I'm in New York right now… the reason I'm here is what I need to talk to you about."

Blaine paused, quite frankly wondering what the hell Kurt had to say to him that he couldn't have said five years ago, when they broke up after college. Kurt had moved to LA after graduation, and Blaine had been making immediate plans to move to New York. As much as they tried to make their relationship work, it fell apart all too fast. They remained friends for a time, but they both needed closure that they couldn't get if they stayed in contact. They agreed to just part ways completely, so Blaine was understandably confused as to why Kurt suddenly needed to speak to him. But he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Kurt for trying to pop back into Blaine's life.

Even though they hadn't talked in five years.

Even though by contacting Blaine, Kurt had broken their unspoken rule.

Even though Kurt was married to another man.

Because Blaine still loved him.

Blaine took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm not doing anything tonight, if you want to come to my place."

Kurt quickly agreed, and Blaine gave him the address to his apartment in the city.

After double checking that Kurt had written down the correct address, Blaine quickly said goodbye and ended the call.

"_Oh god, what the hell have I gotten myself into…"_ Blaine muttered to the empty room.

He had no idea what Kurt wanted to talk to him about. If it was something to do with the two of them, Blaine didn't understand why this conversation would be happening now. Kurt had a husband. They were probably planning on starting a family. He had a good musical theatre career going on, and although he wasn't yet famous, Blaine knew it was really only a matter of time before Kurt made it big.

So, Blaine reasoned, it had to be about something other than the relationship between the two of them.

But why did Kurt sound so urgent? Why did Kurt fly all the way across the country to see Blaine? The selfish part of Blaine loved that Kurt would do something like that just to talk to him, but the rational part just listed all the other options Kurt could have had. Kurt obviously had Blaine's number still, although Blaine didn't have Kurt's, and there was always email and Skype.

Blaine quickly realized he was going to drive himself mad trying to figure out what Kurt had to tell him, so he just shoved the thought of his mind for the time being and decided to clean up his apartment.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Blaine heard the buzz of his apartment's doorbell come through the speakers. He walked over to the console next to his door and hit the unlock button, waiting for Kurt to make his way to Blaine's fifth floor apartment.<p>

When Blaine heard the knock on the door, he took a deep breath to brace himself for whatever this night was going to entail, and he opened the door.

Kurt Hummel stood in front of him, for the first time in five years. He hadn't changed at all. His hair was still perfectly styled, he was still wearing his customary skinny jeans, and he was wearing a white button up shirt with a pink bowtie and black cardigan.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed."

Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms, which surprisingly wasn't awkward even though they hadn't seen each other in five years. Blaine held him tightly, sensing that Kurt really just needed to be held.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered back.

They remained in front of the door, holding each other tightly, for several minutes.

Kurt slowly pulled back, and looked Blaine in the eyes for the first time.

"Sorry," he apologized, "it's just – it's been so long since I've seen you…"

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand, a natural action that hadn't died out in their years apart.

"C'mon, let's sit, and you can talk."

Blaine led Kurt over to his couch and sat down Indian style, facing him. Kurt mirrored his stance and took a deep breath.

"I guess I'll just cut to the chase, then?"

Blaine nodded.

"…I have cancer, Blaine."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat.

Breathing suddenly became difficult.

"Wh – what?" he replied in disbelief.

Kurt swallowed and blinked back the tears that Blaine could already see forming in his eyes.

"I found out a few months ago. I've been undergoing treatment… but it hasn't been working. And it's getting worse. A lot worse. I came to New York for a consultation with some oncology specialists… they recommended a new experimental course of treatment for me, one that they can do back at the hospital in LA. But they don't – it might not work. And it requires me to stay in the hospital for at least a couple of months."

Blaine didn't even try to fight back the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes.

"Kurt – oh my god – I – I'm _so sorry,_ Kurt. When do you start the treatment?"

"Monday."

Blaine stared at Kurt in shock.

Monday.

It was currently Saturday.

"So starting in two days, you're going to be in the hospital for…"

"I have no idea how long, Blaine. That's – that's why I needed to come here and see - and talk to you."

Blaine just looked at Kurt, still unsure what to say, still unsure what else Kurt wanted to say to him.

"Blaine. Part of the reason I needed to talk to you was obviously to tell you about this. We've known each other since high school and regardless of – of everything that's happened between us – I just needed you to find this out from me rather than from someone else."

Kurt paused, but Blaine could tell he still had a lot more to say.

"Please just listen what I'm about to say, Blaine. I might be totally out of line, and you will probably just laugh in my face and kick me out of your apartment when I'm done but just – just listen. Don't say anything. If I stop talking I don't know if I will ever get the courage to say these things to you again."

Blaine nodded in silent agreement and patiently waited for Kurt to continue.

"After we broke up, I was miserable, Blaine. I hated that I was selfish enough to stay in LA, I hated that you didn't want to live in LA, I hated that I didn't want to live in New York… I just hated everything about the situation. I was a bitch for months," Kurt laughed bitterly, "according to my cast mates, at least. Then I realized I needed to get over it. And slowly, I did. I met Matt. We went out on a few dates… dates turned into a relationship. And for the first time since I had been with you, I felt good about myself. I was enjoying my life. I was happy."

Kurt paused for a moment, and then continued.

"After two years, Matt asked me to marry him. I said "yes" immediately. Like I said, I was happy. I could – I wasn't constantly thinking about you. I still thought about you sometimes, sure, but Matt helped me forget. He was good to me… he still is, really…" Kurt smiled a sad smile as his thought trailed off, but then he quickly picked back up with his story.

"But even though I was happy, and even though I was married, I still couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if it was _you_. If I was coming home to _you_ every day. If I was kissing _you_ every day. If I was talking about adopting kids with _you_ every day. And I knew I shouldn't be having these thoughts while I was married to Matt but – I couldn't help it. And it's not like I didn't love Matt, because I did. I still do. But – I – I couldn't just forget everything we had, Blaine. I still can't."

Tears were beginning to fully form in Kurt's eyes, and tears had been silently streaming down Blaine's face ever since Kurt had begun his story.

"And then fast forward a few years. I find out I have cancer. None of the treatments work. My doctors start telling me my time is running out. I have to put my career on hold to stay in the hospital. I start having more time to think. And the thing I think about the most? Not Matt. Not my career. Not the fact that we were about to adopt."

Kurt took a deep breath and said, "It was you."

Blaine just stared at the man sitting across from him on the couch.

"Kurt, I - "

"No, Blaine, stop. Let me just get this out. I thought about you all the time. I thought about how the only reason we broke up was because of distance. How we could have made it work if I had just tried harder. How _I still fucking love you_ even though I'm married to another man. And then, coincidentally, the specialist they decided to send me to – he's in New York. You're in New York. I knew I had to come here and talk to you."

"I'm going to die, Blaine. There's only about a one percent chance that this treatment is going to work. And there's nothing I can do about it. But I don't want to leave this world without making sure that you fully understand that I don't feel any less for you than I did that day you first kissed me at Dalton and I felt like the luckiest guy in the entire world. Life was a bitch and pulled us apart, but it didn't change my feelings about you. Repressed them, maybe, but never destroyed them."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it tightly, but he didn't say anything.

Tears were freely flowing down the faces of both men.

"I had to see you one last time, Blaine. And I know – I know this is so, _so,_ selfish of me. And I know it's going to make it that much harder on you when I'm gone, but," Kurt laughed a little through his tears, "I'm the one dying here, so I think I'm allowed to be a little selfish right now."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's other hand and Blaine could read in his eyes that it was okay for him to talk now.

"Kurt. You have to know I've never stopped loving you. I've told myself to get over it, told myself you were married, told myself to find someone new and move on with my life – but I can't. I'm okay with being single… because for me, it's either being single, or being with someone that isn't you."

"But honestly Kurt, I – I don't know what you want from me right now. You're married, you have to go back to LA tomorrow for your treatment, and I'm – I'm glad you're here, don't get me wrong, it's been absolute _hell _not seeing your face for five years but - "

Kurt cut Blaine off. "I know. I know this is shitty timing. I know it's weird. But it's just – I guess knowing that I'm dying really puts my life in perspective. I thought I would have my whole life to figure out things with you, and maybe some part of me honestly thought that with time I would forget about you, but… I don't have my whole life anymore. I only have – well, honestly, I might only have tonight - "

Before Blaine even realized what he was doing, he was suddenly closing the space between him and Kurt and pressing his lips against Kurt's. Kurt didn't respond for a moment, his brain also not registering what Blaine had just done. But when his brain finally caught up with his body, Kurt pressed his own lips back hard against Blaine's, and within seconds he felt Blaine's tongue pressing lightly against his lips. Kurt quickly opened his mouth to allow Blaine entrance, and Kurt felt himself being pushed back gently onto the couch. He allowed Blaine to guide him onto his back, and felt Blaine adjust his legs so that he was straddling Kurt's hips.

Blaine was kissing Kurt, and Kurt was kissing Blaine, with all the passion expected from two former lovers who had been separated for five long years. In that moment, it didn't matter that Kurt had a husband, or that all of their attempts of getting over each other for the past five years were quickly being shot to hell, because neither of them had felt this good, this_ right, _since the last time that they had been together.

Kurt's hands grabbed Blaine's hair, tugging desperately at the curls that he had been so in love with when they had dated throughout high school and college. Blaine moved his mouth away from Kurt's; Kurt let out a noise of protest, but it quickly turned into a moan of pleasure when Blaine's mouth starting sucking on that one spot on Kurt's neck that always drove him crazy.

"Oh my god, Blaine…"

Kurt's hips involuntarily thrust up into Blaine's, searching for some sort of friction.

Blaine suddenly felt Kurt's hardness against his own, and he quickly pulled away, starting to sit up.

"Kurt – god – we shouldn't - "

Kurt grabbed Blaine's waist and pulled him back down, pressing their foreheads together.

"Blaine. I don't really give a damn about what I should and should be doing right now. All I know is that this feels really fucking good and I don't really want to stop."

Blaine looked desperately into Kurt's eyes.

"…what about Matt?"

Kurt sighed and whispered desperately against Blaine's lips.

Blaine could see the wetness in Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine. Please. Forget about him. For me. It's up to me to deal with that later. I just - "

Tears began to fall from Kurt's eyes again, but he continued.

"I just really, really need this right now."

Kurt's eyes were so wide with need, and his voice so desperate, that Blaine couldn't resist. He had never been able to resist Kurt. Five years apart didn't do anything.

Blaine crashed his lips back into Kurt's, and he felt Kurt grab his ass and pull Blaine's hips down to grind against his own. He kissed Blaine deeply and passionately, trying to somehow convey five years' worth of pent up emotion into one action.

All too soon, Kurt felt Blaine pull away again.

"Kurt."

Kurt literally growled in frustration.

"Damn it Blaine, what do I need to say to you to get the point across that I _really fucking need you _right now? Preferably inside of me, if I'm going to be blunt here?"

Blaine just smiled and laughed quietly.

"I was just going to suggest we move this to my bedroom…" he said sheepishly.

Kurt was off the couch and dragging Blaine towards the bedroom within seconds. He lay down on Blaine's bed and pulled Blaine on top of him, mimicking the position they had been in on the couch.

"Before you ask, yes I am sure about this. I need this. I need _you. _If you're not okay with it, that's fine... I get it. This is sudden and selfish of me and I know I shouldn't be here, but like I said before, I don't care. But if you aren't comfortable with it - "

Blaine put a finger to Kurt's mouth to quiet him.

"God, Kurt, I'm more than okay with this. You have to know that."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair again and pulled his face to his.

"Then kiss me." Kurt whispered.

"Oh, I'm going to do _so much more_ than that, Kurt Hummel."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this took longer than expected to get up, because I actually wrote chapter three before I wrote this one. So yeah. I'll be posting that tomorrow, probably. **

**This might come off as a little rushed, but that's the effect I was going for. Reviews please! :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning found Kurt and Blaine still tangled up in each other from the night before. Kurt was being held tightly against Blaine's chest, and Blaine's chin rest on top of Kurt's head.<p>

The sun shining in Blaine's window woke up both of the men within several seconds. They slowly detangled themselves from each other, and Kurt looked up at Blaine with a sad expression on his face.

"Blaine. I need – I need to go."

The smile that had been beginning to form on Blaine's face when he woke up and saw Kurt next to him began to fall.

"Kurt, I - "

"Blaine, whatever you're going to say… don't. If you're going to apologize, don't. I wanted this. I needed this. The memory of this is going to get me through some really hard crap in these next few months, I know it. And if you're going to beg me to stay – oh god, please don't, because I don't know if I could say no to you."

Blaine swallowed his previous apology and instead said softly, "Okay, Kurt. But let me just say this – thank you, and I – I'll be thinking about you. Every day. You'll get better. You _have_ to get better."

Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes.

"I'll do my best."

Blaine stared intently back at Kurt.

"Will there be any way – can I contact you at all while you're in the hospital, or - "

Kurt looked away from Blaine.

"I think – I don't – please don't take this the wrong way, Blaine, but I think right now I need to focus on getting better and – just let me contact you first, okay? And I would prefer to stick to emails or something. I love – you know I love you, but I can't handle cancer treatment and relationship drama right now. And I know it was shitty of me to come here and leave but… I needed to see you. To be with you. One last time."

Blaine didn't really know what to say.

"Alright well – take care of yourself, Kurt…"

"I'll try, babe." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek, and with that, he left Blaine's apartment.

* * *

><p>Six months later, Blaine got another call.<p>

This time, it wasn't Kurt.

It was Burt.

"Hello?" Blaine answered his phone apprehensively, hoping that the worst hadn't actually happened.

"Blaine. He's – he's gone."

Blaine's heart stopped.

"Oh – oh god, Burt. When – when did it happen?" Blaine whispered into the phone, trying without success to fight back the tears that began to stream down his face.

"Last night. I had to help get everything sorted out so I – that's why I waited to call."

"Thanks – thank you for letting me know. I need – I have to go, Burt. Can you call me, or email me, or something, with all the plans for the," Blaine gulped, not wanting to say the word, "for the funeral?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. And I'm sorry. I know he – I know he really wanted to get better for you."

Blaine just tried fruitlessly to hold back a sob and hung up the phone, knowing Burt wouldn't take it personally.

Blaine hadn't seen Kurt in six months, since that fateful day that he had come to see Blaine in New York. They had emailed back and forth a few times, mostly just talking about Kurt's treatment. It was too painful for either of them to try and bring anything personal into these conversations. Kurt needed to focus on his recovery, and Blaine wasn't going to be selfish and try to force Kurt into determining what kind of relationship or friendship he actually wanted from Blaine.

But the pain Blaine was feeling was just as strong as if they had been spending every day together since the day they met.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Blaine was back in Ohio, walking by himself into a funeral home.<p>

The layout for Kurt, which was taking place directly before the mass, had started at ten in the morning. It was currently almost eleven. All of Kurt's family was already there, as well as several of his old high school friends from New Directions. Blaine quickly spotted Burt talking to a man that Blaine didn't know. He walked in the direction of Kurt's father, and patiently waited for Burt to finish his conversation.

As soon as Burt was done talking, he turned around and spotted Blaine.

Blaine immediately embraced Burt in a hug.

"I'm so, so sorry, Burt," he said, knowing fully well that for all the pain and loss he was feeling, Burt was going through something ten times worse.

"I should be saying the same to you, kiddo."

Blaine laughed sadly at the old nickname that Burt had used back in the days when Blaine and Kurt were dating in high school.

"Since I know you're wondering – that man I was talking to – that's Matt."

Blaine looked away from Burt. He didn't know how much Burt knew of Kurt and Blaine's relationship, or lack thereof, but he suspected that he at least knew that Kurt had come to see him when he came to New York. And if Blaine was being honest with himself, Burt could probably read the pain in Blaine's eyes as being more than just the pain felt for the loss of someone he formerly loved.

Because the pain he was feeling was for someone that he had never stopped loving.

Blaine glanced over at Matt, who was standing alone in front of a TV screen that was playing a slide show of pictures.

"I think – I think I'm gonna go talk to him." Blaine muttered to Burt with some uncertainty in his tone.

Burt nodded. "I think that would be a good idea."

Blaine stepped past Burt and walked over to Matt, moving quickly before he lost his courage to talk to the man. He stood a few feet away from him, staring intently at the pictures of Kurt and his family and friends that were flashing across the screen.

After a few moments of silence, Matt spoke without looking at Blaine.

"You must be Blaine," he stated simply. There was no anger, or jealousy, or really any emotion at all in his voice, he just spoke.

"That would be me," Blaine responded, slightly wary of the fact that Matt knew who he was.

_What all has Kurt told him about me? About us? _Blaine wondered silently.

"Kurt – he told me a lot about you."

Blaine didn't know how exactly to respond. But he figured he might as well be honest, seeing that after this day, he would probably never see Matt again.

"I cared about him a lot. Still do," Blaine said quietly, hoping Matt wouldn't think he was crossing some sort of line.

Matt paused for another minute before responding, matching Blaine's quiet tone.

"I know you did. He cared a lot about you too."

Matt turned to Blaine and continued.

"I know you guys were close, even though you only saw each other once in the five years after you broke up."

_Okay, well he knows about New York, then…_

"But the way Kurt talked about you – I just knew that if you came back into his life at any time, he would drop everything to be with you."

"I don't think that's true at all," Blaine retorted, "He loved you, Matt. He told me so multiple times, and I could tell he wasn't lying. You and I both know Kurt wouldn't have married you if he wasn't one hundred percent sure that it's what he wanted."

Matt smiled, "No, I don't doubt that he loved me… I just know that he loved you differently than he loved me. The look that he got in his eyes whenever he talked about you – I could just tell. And I'm not jealous of you, or angry at Kurt, or anything. I just know you must be feeling the same things I'm feeling, and I want you to know that I don't hate you for it."

Matt took a deep breath and continued speaking quietly to Blaine.

"The reason Kurt and I worked so well was this: we understood each other. What he understood about me… that isn't important right now. The important thing that you need to know is that I understood that Kurt had baggage. I understood what you two went through. I understood that if you ever made the conscious decision to come back into Kurt's life, it was going to cause complications for the relationship Kurt and I had. But I also understood that despite all the confusion he still felt over you, he loved me," Matt's voice broke a little at this, but he kept going.

"And what you need to know, Blaine, is that – I'm sorry if I'm overstepping some boundary here, but someone needs to say it to you – you're going to find someone who will understand everything that you and Kurt went through. You're going to be able to love somebody and accept their love in return. I can tell you've been closing yourself off from everyone since you broke up with Kurt. He did the same thing. It took a lot for me to finally get Kurt to come out of his shell, and for him to trust himself in a relationship. But I did. And someone is going to do that for you and – Blaine, you need to let them. Don't try to push them away because you feel guilty over Kurt, or because you're still regretting not trying to get Kurt back from me," Matt chuckled sadly at this, "just – just let them in. Kurt wouldn't want you to miss out on love and relationships on his account."

Blaine stared at Matt in disbelief.

"God, I feel like such an asshole right now… you just lost your fucking husband, and you're giving advice to me? You don't have to do this."

Matt smiled sadly at Blaine, "Yeah, I do. Because I may not know you that well, but I've heard enough about you to know that you and Kurt are probably more alike than either of you realized. And I loved Kurt so much, and I know he would feel so, _so_ guilty if you passed up some guy because of him."

"Well – thank you Matt. Seriously. That does mean a lot to me. I can see – I can see why Kurt chose you."

Blaine offered the man a weak smile.

"Yeah…" Matt trailed off.

Blaine and Matt stared back at the screen in silence for a few moments.

"Well," Blaine began, "I'm gonna go talk to some of Kurt's friends… it was great to meet you, I just wish – I wish the circumstances would have been different," Blaine finished softly as he shook Matt's hand and bid him goodbye.

Blaine spent the rest of the layout speaking with some of Kurt's old friends from New Directions – Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel, mostly – some of which he hadn't seen in years.

Blaine didn't even remember the funeral or the burial.

The events were lost to his memory in a whirlwind of emotions and tears, regret and utter pain.

Blaine returned to New York the next day, but he didn't return to his old life. He went through the motions… went to work, went out with friends, acted happy, even tried to date.

It took him two years to finally find someone else worth living for.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I was crying while I wrote this... so yeah. **

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**

* * *

><p>Five years to the day after Kurt's death found Blaine and another man standing in front of his grave with a single red rose, the type of flower Blaine had always given Kurt when they were together.<p>

"Kurt, hi," he said, carefully placing the flower across the footstone that read _**Kurt Hummel**_.

"I know it's been a while since I've been here… four years, actually… I've just been so busy with everything, and I haven't had the time to make it back to Ohio every year for the anniversary of your death."

Blaine looked over to the man standing beside him and grabbed his hand.

"But I – I made a special trip to visit you this year because I – I have some really important news, and I wanted to be the one to tell you."

Blaine took a deep breath.

"I want you to meet Nick. He's my fiancé."

Tears started to pool in Blaine's eyes, and Nick gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Kurt, after you died, I was lost. I know I had only been with you for one day in those last five and a half years of your life, but you left a mark on me that can never, ever be erased. When you were gone, I didn't know how to react. I went back to New York. I – I tried to move on. I tried to bury myself in my music and get my career going, but I couldn't do it. I had no motivation, no inspiration."

"That's where Nick came in. I met him at an open mic one night, and he could tell I wasn't okay. He invited me out to dinner the next night, and we ended up back at my apartment, talking about you the entire time. Over the next week or two, I told him everything. He helped me through it, and was my friend for months before we began dating. I was different after I met him – he was the first person to actually make me happy since you, Kurt."

At this, Blaine tried to choke back a sob, but failed miserably. Nick pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the forehead, whispering, "I'll take it from here."

Blaine looked up at him in surprise, but Nick ignored him and began to speak.

"Hi, Kurt. I know you've never met me, but I'm Nick. And I just want you to know how much – how _deeply_ I love Blaine. I love him Kurt, I honestly, really, truly do. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I swear to you that I will try to be the best person for him that I can possibly be."

"I know everything that happened between you two. Blaine told me everything before we were ever dating, and I want you to know that I accept it all. I realize that what I have with Blaine will never be as intense and perfect and just – meant to be, as you two seemed to be. Even though you weren't in a relationship at the end of your life, you two seem to have had a connection deeper than anyone I've ever known."

Nick was starting to tear up now, but he continued on.

"I just – I want to thank you Kurt. You were with Blaine for a long time, and even when you two weren't together, I know you still had an impact on each other's lives. You helped shape him into the man that I love today and I – I can't thank you enough for that. And I feel like such a – such an asshole, really, having Blaine to myself when you didn't… but I – I'm forever in your debt. And I hope that you, wherever you are, don't hate me for being with Blaine when it should really be you but – I need him, Kurt. And," Nick looked over at Blaine with a sad smile, "I like to think he sort of needs me too."

Blaine wiped his tears away and spoke once more to Kurt.

"So – now you've met Nick. I think you would really like him, Kurt. He's really into music, but," Blaine managed a small laugh, "not as into fashion as you were. But anyway I – I just wanted you to meet him before we get married. And I want you to know that I will never, ever forget you, Kurt. I can't. I love Nick, so, so, much, and he saved me when no one else could. But you will always be the first person I ever loved, and I swear to you," Blaine's voice began to shake, but he kept going, "that a piece of my heart will always belong to you. I – I love you Kurt. It was always you, always meant to be you, but I guess sometimes fate has a way of screwing with people's lives."

"I'm going to be happy with Nick," at this, Blaine pulled Nick close to him. "I know I will be. So you don't have to worry about coming back from the grave and haunting him or anything," Blaine laughed a little, "because I know we'll be happy together. And like he said, he knows about us. And I can't thank him enough for actually accepting the fact that a piece of my heart will always belong to you, because I honestly thought I was too damaged to ever love and be loved by anyone else."

Nick smiled and cut in, "I'm okay with a piece of his heart belonging to you. I understand it, and I would never try to force Blaine to forget you. In fact, I'm going to make _sure_ he never forgets you. I may not have known you in life, but you seem like a wonderful person who is far too important to forget."

Blaine and Nick held each other in front of Kurt's grave for a few moments in silence.

Out of the corner of Blaine's eye, he noticed a bright yellow butterfly. It flew around for a bit, and then landed on Kurt's footstone.

"That's odd," Nick said, pointing out the butterfly. "I haven't seen one of those all day."

Blaine smiled.

"Kurt always did say he loved butterflies… something about their freedom of flight…"

Nick looked over at his fiancé. "Do you think…?"

Blaine smiled, "I think – I think Kurt approves of you."

Blaine slowly pulled out of Nick's embrace.

"We better get going," Blaine sighed, "the plane leaves soon."

"I'll go ahead to the car. Take another minute, I know you want some alone time."

"Thanks," Blaine smiled.

Nick walked away towards the parking lot, and Blaine took a step closer to the grave. He crouched down and reached a hand out tentatively toward the butterfly that was still resting on the footstone.

A few seconds later, the butterfly flew onto his hand.

Blaine smiled, a small tear of happiness forming in his eye.

"Thank you, Kurt," he whispered, looking at the butterfly resting on his finger. He then extended his arm out and let the butterfly free, whispering one final thought after the beautiful creature.

"I love you."


End file.
